


2041

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, mention of child abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John frowned. He really disliked the cases that involved kids.</p>
<p>Third "Fifty Years of 221B" fic for today.<br/>I'll be posting more of these per day now that I've finished writing all 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2041

"Did Gregson bring these over?" John picked up two case files from the kitchen table and started scanning through them. Two child abductions in the past 6 months, both with remarkably similar details. 

John frowned. Kids. He really disliked the cases that involved kids. They always seemed a thousand times harder since they became parents. "Are we investigating these?"

Sherlock wandered through from the living room, holding a third file and handed it to John. "This is the latest one. 9-year-old boy taken in the night from his adopted parents' home."  
As John placed the file on the table, Sherlock flicked the pages to what looked like a recent photograph.  
He then took the other two files and opened them at similar pages.

"See any similarities?" Sherlock waved his finger between the photographs. A 9-year-old, a 7-year-old and a 6-year-old boy, all taken from adopted homes.

John sat and placed the three side-by-side, shaking his head. "What am I looking at, Sherlock?" he said, frustrated that after all these years, he still isn't as quick as Sherlock to notice the subtle connections and similarities.

Sherlock pulled up a chair next to his husband. "These children," he began, "were all in different adopted families in different parts of London."

Sherlock lined all 3 photos up. "But look," he continued, "They're all brothers!"


End file.
